


Trial and Hope

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Trial is always best in this kind of situation, right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Trial and Hope

Lena turned off the faucets and firmly wrung her long black hair of the excess water. The shower had been to relax her aching back but so far it wasn’t working. She took her time to towel herself dry then put on her underwear, a pair of black yoga pants and a big MIT t-shirt. She untangled and brushed her hair and carefully braided it so it was out of the way. Then, she walked slowly to the living room where her wife was enjoying a book.

“Kara?” Lena asked softly.

Kara almost jumped of the couch.

“Is it time? It’s time! Okay! Okay stay calm! Breathe!”

She was on her feet and on her way to grab her keys in seconds.

“Kara. Kara! It’s not time yet. I’ve stopped working two days ago, we still have two weeks before she arrives, at least!”

Kara immediately calmed down and deflated.

“Oh. Did the shower help you feel better?”

“It did. And it got me thinking that we haven’t practice the road from here to the hospital,” Lena said as she gently rubbed her huge belly.

“Pff! No need to do that, I already know the road by heart! And I’ve memorised shortcuts and alternate roads. I got this part mastered,” Kara said proudly.

Lena smiled at her.

“I’m glad that you do, sweetheart. I noticed that they’re doing some work on Cordova Street when we left on Friday and I wonder if it might affect traffic on Main Street?”

Kara’s eyes almost bulged out of her skull and she reached for her phone.

“What! It wasn’t scheduled they would have sent notification! I’ve programmed my phone to send me a ping when they do that! Argl!” she rambled.

While she fussed with her phone, Lena went to put some shoes on and grabbed her purse.

“Kara? Why don’t we do a try-out? To see how it goes?”

Kara was still mumbling at her phone.

“It should have worked, I don’t understand!”

Lena sighed.

“KARA!”

Kara’s head snapped up to attention.

“Uh?”

“Let’s do a try-out to the hospital then we’ll see how bad it is,” Lena repeated.

“Oh! Good idea! Did you charge Rocinante yesterday after your shopping spree with Nia?”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Yes, dear, I charged _the car_ when I came back.”

A few minutes later, they were on the road and Lena was typing on her phone while Kara was driving and singing along with the radio.

“And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong, til the day my life is through, this I promise you. What are you writing sweet pea? You’re not working are you?”

“Sam sent a text while I was in the shower. She wants to know if she can swing by tonight to discuss a few things that we didn’t have time for before I left on Friday. I just told her that tonight I was spending time with my wife but that I’m free tomorrow for brunch. And she hasn’t seen the last touches you’ve made on the nursery so she’s coming tomorrow.”

Kara’s smile could have powered the car.

“Oooh brunch! Can I help? I can make blueberry pancakes!”

“With bacon and whipped cream?” Lena asked, already salivating.

“Of course! Anything you want, you got it, anything you need, you got it, anything at all,” Kara sang.

While they waited at a red light, Kara put a hand on Lena’s knee as she often did when she drove and frowned when she felt heat radiating from Lena’s seat.

“Lena, did you turn on the heat for your seat?”

“Baby, it’s cold outside,” Lena tried.

“We’re in the middle of summer! I know you’re always cold but you should have just told me to turn off the AC!” Kara protested.

Lena placed her hand on top of Kara’s

“It’s for my back, darling. The heat helps. And the light is green.”

“Uh? Shoot!”

Kara turned left and Lena held on to the door.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll be more careful. When we get home, I’ll give you a massage, okay?”

Lena had a dreamy look on her face.

“Sounds heavenly. Feels like forever since you’ve touched me.”

“Hey, what about this morning? I touched you this morning and you enjoyed it! Several times!” Kara protested.

“Exactly, it’s been forever since this morning and I can’t wait for you to get your hands on me.”

Kara made a very quick and very illegal u-turn and Lena screamed.

“What are you doing? What are you doing!”

“I’m taking you home! I want to take care of you. We can do this trial run tomorrow,” Kara explained.

“We are already past halfway to the hospital! You are turning this car around _safely_ and we are doing this trial run or I swear this morning will be the last time you touched me for a very long time, Kara Luthor!” Lena hissed.

Kara obeyed without saying a word. Lena had had a few angry bursts since the beginning of her pregnancy and Kara had learned it was best to do as she was told. Lena switched the radio to her relaxing playlist and the voice of Florence Welch was the only sound in the car for the rest of the way. Lena was taking deep calming breaths and Kara was trying to find the right words to defuse the tension.

They were waiting at the last light before the hospital’s parking lot when Kara opened her mouth to speak but Lena beat her to it.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t have teased you but you really scared me, Kara.”

“I know. What I did was really dumb and stupid and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I put all of us in danger and I didn’t think. We’re here. You were right to do a trial run, now I know which streets to take to get here faster when the time comes. Can we please go home now?” Kara said softly.

“Could we please do a real trial so we both know what to do when we arrive here for real?” Lena asked.

“Anything you want, you got it,” Kara sang again as she drove to the parking lot and paid the fee before she parked the car in the spot reserved for electric cars which was thankfully empty. “So once I parked the car, I will take your bag… we didn’t pack the maternity bag before we left!”

Lena put a reassuring hand on Kara’s arm.

“It’s been in the trunk since I’ve reach 31 weeks just in case. And you have one in the trunk of your car too. What’s next?”

“Next, I get the bag as I said then I get you. Do you think you’ll be able to walk?”

“Sam said it was different for every woman. Let’s say I’m not for the purpose of this practice.”

“Then I’ll be right back,” Kara said before she kissed Lena softly and exited the car.

Lena took deep breaths and rubbed her belly. Not too long to wait now. Kara came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair and a smile on her face. She took out the bag from the trunk and swung it on her shoulder as Lena slowly exited the car.

“Your chariot, milady.”

Lena sat slowly while Kara made sure the doors of the car were locked.

“It’s such a gorgeous day! We should do a picnic when we get home. What do you think?”

Lost in her thoughts, Lena didn’t hear the question.

“Lena?”

“Uh? Sorry, got lost in my head again. What did you say?”

Kara smiled at her.

“I said I promise to drive this thing slowly and carefully.”

“I appreciate it.”

Kara placed herself behind the chair and started pushing.

“Right! Back to our trial! I have you, I have the bag, now all I’ll have to do is get you to the admission where the nurse will take charge of you and bring you to your room where all I’ll have to do is hold your hand and feed you ice chips. Right?”

Lena groaned.

“Kidding! I’m kidding. I’ll do more than that. Okay this thing is a lot harder to operate than it looks. Hold on there’s a bump on the threshold. There we go! Oh hello! Don’t mind us, we’re just going a trial run for when the time comes,” Kara said to the nurse who came to greet them.

“Ms Luthor?” the nurse asked. Lena nodded. “I’m Nurse Nightingale, I’ll be with you today. We got your message and your room is ready. Ms Arias is waiting for you there.”

“Lena? What’s going on?” Kara asked.

“How far are the contractions?” the nurse asked, ignoring Kara.

“About five minutes apart,” Lena answered.

“Oh! I’d say someone is very eager to meet you! Let’s get you settled then I’ll get Doctor Khan.”

The nurse took Kara’s place and started to push the chair.

“Contractions? You’re in labor! You’re in labor and you didn’t tell me! I thought it was a trial!” Kara said as she walked next to them.

“My water broke when I was in the shower. I knew you would freak out so I got the idea of the trial. Will you forgive me?” Lena said.

“Of course I forgive you. You were right, I would have freaked out. I mean you’re having a baby that’s not nothing and… Ow! Ow! OWW!!! That’s… my hand!”

“Sorry! This one is worse! Ugh!”

“It’s okay! It’s almost over! Breathe!”

Lena released Kara’s hand just as they arrived to her room where Sam was waiting for them.

“Sam! Can you stay with Lena while I call Alex and Eliza and everyone else!”

Sam had a huge smile on her face.

“Kara! Calm down, breathe! I already called them. Your only job is to focus on Lena and the baby, okay?”

“Okay! Thank you, Sam! I don’t think our child could wish for better godmothers than you and Alex!”

“Kara! It was supposed to be a surprise for _after_ the birth!” Lena hissed as she got comfortable on the bed.

Kara winced at the tone.

“I’m sorry dear, it’s the pain in my hand talking!”

Lena had an almost evil laugh.

“Get your cute little butt in here before I show you real pain!”

“Yes dear!”

***

It took seventeen hours before Kara cut the cord and Doctor Khan placed a squirming crying baby on Lena’s chest and wrapped them both in a blanket. Lena was exhausted, her body hurt everywhere but she had never felt so happy.

“Hello Hope. I’m your mommy and that over there is your mama. We love you very much and we’re going to be so happy together.”

Kara came to sit next to her and wrapped her arms around them as much as she could. She didn’t fight the tears in her eyes.

“I love you both so much!”


End file.
